


Lost and Found

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Character Death Fix, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not really though, POV Phil Coulson, POV Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Porn With Plot, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Nick Fury, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because Phil wasn’t really dead, i don’t know, kind of?, secret husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: They meet for the first time about a month after Tony took over the company.Phil’s at a nightclub, trying to forget the dreadful job that awaits him in the morning.Tony’s at the nightclub to forget.Forget everything that makes his existence so miserable.They are a perfect match.They drink and they dance and it ends in Tony’s bed.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Hello back again. I know I know I said I was posting a god tony fanfic but I kinda had this idea for a while and wrote it out and thought that it was pretty could so yeah...  
also I love Phil/Tony and think that it is a crime that there aren’t more fanfics about them so that’s my answer to that.  
Fair warning, I’ve never written smut before so I don’t know how good it is. But I hope it’s okay.  
Anyway, here it is:
> 
> Update 8.4.2020
> 
> So this is now not available for anonymous readers which I am very sorry about, but my grandparents are going to read my stories and I rlly kinda don’t want them reading this so yeah, again I’m sorry but maybe in a year or so I’ll open it again...

They meet for the first time about a month after Tony took over the company. Phil’s at a nightclub, trying to forget the dreadful job that awaits him in the morning. Tony’s at the nightclub to forget. Forget everything that makes his existence so miserable. They are a perfect match.  
They drink and they dance and it ends in Tony’s bed.  
Coulson wakes up the next morning, dresses himself and leaves. 

It was a meaningless one night stand until a year later.  
Both of them had nearly forgotten the night and each other completely,  
until it was Phil’s job to spy on Tony.  
He was supposed to find out Tony’s threat level for SHIELD.  
The job was new, he had been there for barely two months, and it was only his second mission ever.  
Phil dutifully took the mission, only to realize later that he knew Tony already.  
But it was too late, and Phil wanted to look good for his commander, so he did the mission, no questions asked. 

He had nearly no training in espionage or at least not in the field, as he didn’t plan to stay there too long, he would much rather like a commanding position, it was a better fit for his personality. 

So naturally, Tony spots him and Phil can already see a promotion slipping away in front of his eyes, when Tony informs Commander Fury about it.  
But that’s not what happens, instead he gets promoted to Tony’s PA for a while and they land in bed nine times out of ten.  
The behavior is unprofessional, but Phil can’t bring himself to care.  
He enjoys the fucking, the snarking and the late night conversations he had with Tony. When the mission comes to an end, he writes a report full of half truths and near lies because he knows that Tony values his privacy and likes to be underestimated.  
They part with a single last kiss and a phone number in Phil’s pocket, but it is far from the last time they meet. 

Over the year they cross each other’s paths again and again, sometimes fucking sometimes talking.  
They are both lost and unsure what to do in the world that constantly threatens to bury them alive, and in each other they’ve found somebody who understands and who saves them from the horrors of the world.  
It is almost some sort of relationship they acquire, so when Tony calls and asks him to come to Vegas two days after the legalization of gay marriage, Phil doesn’t hesitate.  
They both get incredibly drunk that night, and it ends in Tony’s bed, this time with rings on their fingers.  
Phil wakes up with a bad hangover the next morning, but he is weirdly happy.  
It is more then an hour later that he realizes that he is now married to Tony Stark.  
He shakes his head, sighs but accepts it. 

It’s not love, not yet but Phil can’t imagine a live without Tony so it is fine with him.  
So they live on, they part again and Phil goes in another mission while Tony stays and talks to business men like he should all the while trying not to puke because of his own words.  
Phil unofficially moves in with him between missions, fucking and talking like they are a bunch of twenty year olds.  
Both of the develop real feelings for each other over time, and a month before Afghanistan they finally say it.  
They love each other. 

Everything is finally right and then he gets called to Argentina, his last mission before he becomes commander.  
The last time he hears from Tony is an hour before the presentation.  
He doesn’t worry about it, the mission requires radio silence, so he doesn’t know. Only a month later he hears the news,  
Tony was abducted, kidnapped by some kind of terrorists and he didn’t know.  
He didn’t know that his husband was kidnapped.  
Hadn’t known that his husband might be dead at this point, somewhere iut in the desert where nobody would even find his corpse.  
He takes two days off work, first crying and then systematically calling every single contact he has that could maybe know something about Tony. 

He has no luck, so he goes back to work and practically demands help in the search for his husband, he has enough power now to get his wish granted but it is only with the help of both Jarvis and Rgodey that he finally finds a clue. 

It is nearly two months later, and he has to fight everybody to get just a few more days for his search at the cost of his secret, he has to tell Fury why he searches for Tony Stark so desperately to get the days he needs to find his husband.

And finally, there is a clue, an explosion in the middle of nowhere, and Phil just knows that it’s Tony.  
He grabs Rhodey and a jet and flies out to the desert.  
And finally, finally they find Tony.  
Rhodey carries Tony into the helicopter and the sight of him is relieving and horrifying at the same time.  
He’s thin like a skeleton and would surely be pale if it wasn’t for the extrem sunburn all over his body, his bony fingers grab onto Rhodey like there was a danger of him disappearing.  
There is a metal circle in his chest and Phil burns with the desire to know what it is l, but he doesn’t ask.  
It’s a talk for a later time. 

Suddenly Tony looks up, and their eyes meet, his heart nearly stops beating. Tony looks so incredibly broken and lost that Phil can’t help himself but hold his arms out. Tony doesn’t let go of Rhodey, not completely but he does let go of Rhodeys Arm with one hand to grab onto Phil.  
He tugs Phil nearer, so that he is encased in the two men, one on each side. 

Phil cries later, but for now he stays strong, strong because his husband needs him to be strong.  
It breaks his heart again when Tony doesn’t let doctors examine him if Phil’s not in the room.  
And it breaks again when he finally sees the body of his husband, with the scarring and the burns that will probably hurt for the rest of his life.  
The ring in his chest, Tony explains, is a miniaturized arc reactor.  
A mechanical wonder right in his chest. 

Phil doesn’t know if he should be amazed or terrified, he goes with the latter because he knows that it hurts and will likely for the rest of his life.  
He doesn’t ask how Tony escaped, or who helped him because he knew tony couldn’t have done it alone.  
He takes a vacation for a week which thankfully Fury grants him, because he knows, he knows the horrid his spouse went trough and understands his need to be there for him. 

They arrive back in the us, and Phil is proud of Tony.  
Sure the way he did it wasn’t ideal, but the shutdown of the weapons department was good. Phil knew, that Tony had always struggled with the weapons, he wanted to create not destroy.  
It might seem a little rushed, but Tony had planned this out a long time ago. He had been less and less invested in the military and had branches out more and more into other fields. 

The Stark name might be famous for weapons but he was just as renewed in home inventions, mobile devices etc.  
The stocks might be dropping right know but the company would be affected too much.  
Besides now, Tony could buy more of his own stocks so that he had even more power in his company and the board couldn’t do anything against him, and even if they did, Tony’s stocks were Phil’s stocks as well and he would just act upon his husbands will. 

Sadly, exactly that happened.  
The board or rather one member of the board who remained anonymous tried to get Tony locked out of the company, but he found that he couldn’t.  
So push comes to shove and Obadiah tries to kill Tony, and Tony saves himself because Phil had to save Pepper.  
They clinge together afterwards, still shocked about the things that happen and secretly Phil already knows what’s gonna happen.  
He tries to bring Tony to not say a word about Ironman because Fury said so, but they both know that he will. 

And Phil’s not even so displeased with that, that way nobody is going to try and touch his Tony again of if they did, it wouldn’t be weird If he came to save him because hello it’s Ironman. 

What he does not like is the way that damn senator tries to handle his husband.  
It’s not okay and he is very pleased when the senator is laughed at by the entire world because of his stupidity. 

However there is something Phil worries about a lot, the arc reactor isn’t good for Tony and even though he clearly tries to hide it, it shows. 

He’s however infuriated when Fury decides not to trust his second in command but sent the widow to evaluate Tony for his stupid initiative.  
He would never compromise an agents mission but he is raging.  
He takes her to the side and tries to find out what she has already gathered, it’s nothing positive.  
He knows of the poisoning and she does too but she chooses to ignore it in favor of the masks Tony shows the world right now. Maybe it’s only because he’s lived with Tony for so long but he can see how the poisoning affects his decisions but he knows that the behavior tony shows right now isn’t his true self. 

He sees how desperate Tony gets because he can’t seem to find whatever it is he needs to stop it.  
He had figured out that the palladium was poisoning Tony together with the rest of shield but instead of waiting he searches as well, searches for a solution.  
Tony gets more desperate and Phil wants to cry, but then he finally finds something that could help and he’s so so thankful for it. Tony has only a few more days even with the help of the widow, who he will have a long talk about stabbing people against there will with. 

He’s there when Tony finally finds a cure and he is so happy that he nearly forgets the horrors of the weeks before.  
He had to watch his husband nearly die a few too many times for anyone to not feel paranoid about there well being at all times. 

Then a few days later, he hears what the evaluation is, and wants to nearly kill Fyry. Fury who knows exactly what Tony’s willing to do to be accepted who always wants to be a part of something since the earliest childhood who surely now is going to give everything he has as a consultant. 

It really bad but Phil can’t do anything about it, if he says something he’s only going to get ignored because Tony’s his husband and he’s ’bias’.  
He’s not but nobody will believe him and he has to go.  
He has a new mission in New Mexico this time as a handler and he can’t say no.  
It hurts to leave Tony behind but there’s no other way and he’ll be save with Pepper.  
New Mexico is interesting to say the least and he actually kind of enjoys working there but he misses Tony. 

He gets called backs about a month later and then shit goes down.  
He has to go inform his husband on what was supposed to be a celebration night, to go to Germany to fight a potentially lethal god who’s gone batshit crazy. 

It’s not something he ever wants to do ever again.  
And he won’t because only hours later he knows what he has to do to save the others. He has to sacrifice himself.  
And then Loki stabs him and everything goes dark. 

Tony had always loved Phil even though he had only said it about two years ago, but he had always loved his husband, his agent. He was familiar enough with SHIELD nowadays, and so it isn’t hard to find his way to the other avengers. 

At least he gets to talk to Phil on the way even though it’s not a good talk because of the stress they are all under. They kiss one last time shortly before they enter the room because they didn’t want anybody to know about them, at least not yet.  
So Tony talks with Brucie instead, and pats Thor’s muscles because hello, those are truly holy muscles.  
He ignores Steve for the most part because he doesn’t know what to say to him.  
But he doesn’t have to say anything because he is ordered to search for the teaser act and he does just that. 

Well, until Captain stupid comes around and mixes everything up.  
The Captain asks him who he is, but instead of saying husband he says playboy and it hurts.  
He just wants to say it to everyone loud and clear so that there are no mixups but he can’t. 

Loki attacks and he suits up and even lets the captain help a bit.  
It’s honestly not that bad until afterwards because he can’t see Phil anywhere and the Fury comes with a message.  
He’s dead. 

Phil’s dead. 

His husband, his love is dead.

Dead

Gone 

Gone forever

His mind stops working nd he can’t say anything, he can’t believe it, he doesn’t believe it.  
Doesn’t, until Fury pulls out the cards full of blood and Fury’s a bastard.  
He knows full well that Phil’s Tony’s husband, but he still act like he is surprised when Tony goes.  
He needs to be alone, his husband just died and nobody fucking knows it. 

Of course Captain stupid comes following, and honestly asks him if Phil has a wife.  
He says yes, a cellist.  
Nobody knows that he plays,  
played cello for most of his live and that they always spent their vacations together over in Portland because nobody knew either of them their.  
Oh god, they wouldn’t go up there ever again.  
He wouldn’t see Phil ever again, god why?  
He tries to hold himself together because he doesn’t want them to know doesn’t want to let their secret out like that.  
So he says that Phil was stupid, which he was, such a noble idiot trying to save everyone but ultimately killing himself.  
Him and Tony because he doesn’t think that he will live without Phil. 

And then Captain asks him if it’s the first time he lost a soldier and it hits home deep. Phil wasn’t a soldier he is Tony’s husband, was, he corrects himself.  
He tells Steve that they aren’t soldiers and his mind finally figures out where Loki is.  
He’s in New York, there’s everything he needs and the power his tower can give is endless. 

So he suppresses every thought about Phil gets the armor on and flies to New York.  
He cries in the suit, but nobody would know that he did and the tear trails were long gone when he arrives.  
He truly doesn’t care anymore if he dies or not, because his life’s already dead and his things are already sorted, so he banters with a madmen, gets thrown out of a window, and then he flies a nuke into space. He tries to call Pepper but she doesn’t take the call and it really doesn’t matter anymore all that matters is that he will soon see his husband again.  
Well, he doesn’t. 

He lives on after the wormhole and tries to be as cheerful as he possibly can but he’s not happy and he’s grieving he cries and cries and hides in his lab because he keeps on thinking that the next morning is gonna bring Phil back but then if doesn’t and he cries even more.  
If the others notice if they don’t says a word. 

Everything is fine until one day, when Clint suddenly says, “Dude, why are you wearing a ring?”  
Tony tries to come up with some stupid excuse because he doesn’t really want to talk about it until Natasha says,  
“it’s obvious Clint, Tony is married.”  
And Tony started to get red. 

He doesn’t say no though and that’s all Clint needs.  
“You’re married? Who’s she?”  
Tony’s mood drops even more if that was even possible, but he decides to give at least a half answer to get Clint to shut up.  
“She’s a he, and he is dead.” Was that too dark?  
Tony didn’t really care but at least it got Clint to shut up about it. 

The word however seemed to spread and all of the avengers suddenly seemed to know that he had been married before.  
Weirdly everyone seemed to warm up to him a bit more, because maybe they thought that he had actually ones been less annoying or something.  
It’s only for a few weeks that he has to endure a few questions and then they don’t talk about it again. Well until Fury messaged, and wrote something that let Tony freeze. 

“Agent Coulson is alive. He was under a special treatment but he is now back to normal and is probably going to visit the tower in the next few days.”  
He didn’t write anything else and Tony didn’t know how to react.  
The others were happy with the exception of Clint who had cried for a few minutes but also seemed overjoyed with the news.  
Tony just wanted to crawl into his bed and cry. His husband, the man he had been grieving for, for about a year was actually alive and would come back. 

He was so angry with Fury, it couldn’t be put into words, and he wrote a few not so nice emails in the aftermath trying to.  
Then he actually went to bed and cried,  
of course he was happy, his husband would come back, but it was also such a shock, he hadn’t expected it.  
Nonetheless he held it together until Phil came back. 

But then he couldn’t care anymore, he didn’t give a fuck that everybody else was there or that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret he just needed hug his husband and kiss him a nd forget everything else that had happened. 

And that he did. Phil wasn’t even with both feet out of the elevator before he had Tony in his arms.  
Phil didn’t even seem surprised just patted his back whilst Tony was crying.  
It felt so good to be hugged by his husband again, he didn’t know how he had lived without it, or he did.  
Because he hadn’t lived, he had just existed and tried not to die. 

The others seemed surprised but actually were polite enough to give them a minute, before Tony let go of his husband again and they both stood side by side, hand in hand and Tony announced, 

“This ladies and gents, is my formerly dead husband Phil Coulson-Stark.  
And now, don’t bother us for the next two days or so then you can ask questions.“  
He tugged Phil down the corridor to his suite and they hadn’t really even arrived yet, before he started kissing Phil passionately.  
The door was opened with a kick and Phil shoved him against a wall. 

“Mhm, I’ve missed you so much my agent.”  
The only answer he got was a silent growl, and an even deeper kiss.  
He tugged on Phil’s suit jacket, and had it off in no time.  
They stumbled onto the bed and and Tony’s own shirt was literally ripped off of him.  
Tony fumbled a little with the buttons on Phil’s shirt but eventually got him out of his as well.  
The pants disappeared without either of them really noticing it and their kiss got hotter and hotter.  
“I’ve missed you my love”  
Phil said barely audible, whilst he kissed Tony’s body from his collarbone down, leaving a trail of dark bruises behind, marking stony as Phil’s.  
He reached Tony’s cock after a few more seconds and Tony was in heaven. 

He hadn’t had sex since Phil was gone,  
and even before that it had only been a quickie before he had to fly to Germany.  
Phil sucked him off passionately, bringing Tony to the edge of an orgasm in no time.  
Suddenly he stopped, and Tony was about to say something when he noticed a finger circling his hole.  
He moaned Phil’s name when the finger finally entered him, and wiggles his ass in the hope of more.  
He didn’t have to wait long, as soon a second and then a third finger was joint the first.  
It was an incredibly good feeling, and Tony couldn’t wait long for more. 

Then the fingers were taken out, and exchanged for a much larger object trying to enter him.  
Tony nearly whimpered at the loss of the fingers but the cock that now awaited him more then made up for it.  
It would have been perfect if Phil would finally thrust into him and stop teasing him with the wonderful peace of meat.  
And finally, Phil thrusted into him, full length at once and it was delicious.  
The cock was hard and thick and long and perfect for him.  
Phil didn’t move for a second, giving him time to adjust to his length and then it started.  
Phil thrusted slowly and the faster and faster into him and a few thrusts in Tony could see stars.  
Phil hit his point with every single thrust after that.  
The thrusts while still rhythmic started to increase in speed and another hand grabbed Tony’s dick and started to rub it. 

He could feel Phil’s dick pulsating inside of him and knew that he was nearly there.  
So he moaned Phil’s name again and came, with Phil not far behind him, shooting all of his semen inside Tony and thrusting a few more times,  
until he pulled out and kissed Tony’s back. 

“I love you, Tony”  
he whispered and Tony smiled, cuddling against Phil who was spooning him and enjoying the warmth of his body.  
“I love you, too.”  
He said, and closed his eyes, completely satisfied. 

They didn’t emerge from their room for another two days. 

Everything was finally right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? What are your thoughts on it? Was the smut okay or too cringy? Stay tuned for tomorrow I’m going to post another one then.  
Bye  
Vio


End file.
